The process of lignin removal from chemical pulps to produce bright or completely white finished pulp is called ‘Bleaching’. It is necessary for aesthetic reasons and for improvement of paper properties, because the left over residual lignin after pulping imparts an undesirable brown color to paper. The present day bleaching of Kraft pulp uses large amounts of chlorine based chemicals. The use of these chemicals generates chlorinated organics, which being highly toxic cause various health hazards. Thus, an alternative and cost effective method i.e. the use of microbes and enzymes, has provided a very simple and economic way to reduce the use of chlorine and other bleaching chemicals.